Truth or dare
by Pancakesarescary
Summary: Truth or dare yea explains everything huh?
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey there bitches!

Benson: who da fuck are u

Everyone: yea

Me:well I'm the Jesus of suburbia (if u no green day this is cool)

Skips:really

Me:lol no but I no you're an American idiot

Mordecai:what's up with all thegreen day references

Me:none of ur shit dude

Benson:ok ok what's ur name

...ok I'm lying just call me M D

Everyone:ok

Me:now we need dares so review and show me some is here I think...well we'll figure it out later but review so we can get this party STARTED!

Everyone starts dancing to holiday green day


	2. Chapter 2

Me:hey guys well only one person sent a someone told me I'm retarded.

Benson:are u

Me:*stuffing bread into pants and pouring jelly beans into my shoes* of course not I'm just really stupid.

Benson:I can tell.

Me:I will fist u.

Benson:just say the dare or ur FIRED

Me:won't say well anyways this is for mordecai from Agent Packrat.*goes over and whispers to mordecai*she or he dares u to propose to margret.

Mordecai:WHAT

me:OW STILL NEXT TO U

mordecai:whatever ok *goes to margret and gets on one knee.*Margret will u uh c-can you well

Me:BRING ME THE WELL

*well appears out of no where*

Me:mordecai come here

Mordaecai:but I'm doing my dare

Me:still get over here NOW

mordecai:*runs over*what!

Me:*goes behind him and pushes him in*thats what

Mordecai:what was that for

Me:um ur dare duh

Mordecai:what!what does proposing to margret have to do with me in a well

Me:ooooooo oops forgot to tell u the rest

Mordecai:what's the rest

Me:don't stutter or u get thrown into a well

Mordecai:good to no now

Skips:I'll go get the latter

Me:u do that u do that *eating a bagel* well PM me more dares and I promis I'll get more retarded and more of the others will talk.

Everyone:NO!

Me:I will FIST YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:olas amigos today we have a dare from Agent Packrat once again

Benson:wow does anyone else try to send in dares

Me:actually yes but I'll have to ask them later

Benson:whatever

ME:*while eating a tortilla*he or she dares Don and Eillen tokiss and if rigby gets jealous he has to make out with someon.

Rigby:like I'd get jealous

Me:okay now I guess ill make more challenging eillen take ur glasses off.

Rigby:WHAT NO

Eilen:ok*takes off glasses*

me:ok now Don,Eilen smooch it up!

*Don and Eillen lean in*

Rigby:STOP *runs to eillen and kisses her* always wanted to do that

Skips:we could tell

Me:aawww well u got jealous soooo

Rigby:ok c'mon eillen

Me:wait eillen isn't the one u make out with

Rigby:wat

Me:ya it's MUSCLE MAN

Muscle man and rigby:WHAT *throw up*

Me:ya and I'm not cleaning that

Skips: I'll get the cleaning supplies

Me:thank you!

Muscle man and rigby:*lean in*

Me:so um i guess I shouldmake this go faster*pushes there head and sorta swirl them I guess and let go* DONE

both:throw up again

Skips : should of got more supplies

Me:yes yes you should have .ok PM me *in fred voice*BBBBYYYYYEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

Me:*in British accent* welcome

Benson:no just no

Muscle man:yea that was idiotic. You wanna no who else is idiotic

Everyone beside fives:uuugggghhhhh

Muscle man:MY brother he was dropped as a baby

Everyone:*stares*

Muscle man:what

Me:wow u call me idiotic

Muscle man:what u say

Me:I've got more dares!

Everyone besides me:*groans*

Me:shut it. Okay LionLover23 dares muscle man and benson to make out

Benson and muscle man:NO WAY!

Me:do it or um

Skips:need some help

Me:yes

Skips:*whispers in my ear*

Me:*snikers*okay benson would have to make out with starla

Muscle man:NOOOO WAY BRO

Me:and muscle man will make out with Audrey

Benson:o god no!

Me:well then do it

Benson and muscle man:*leans in and kisses*

Me ok boring we need tongue

Rigby:shouldn't we get pops out of here

Me:ya ok plz get him the hell out of here

Rigby:k*walks away with pops*

Muscle man:*picks benson up bridal style and takes him to the closet*

Benson:mhm no musc-*muscle man kisses him again*pu me do-*gets thrown into the closet*

Me: we'll I'm leaving this here

*moanin. Is heard*

Me:shut up and someone help benson I'm prettysure he's being raped right now

Mordecai skips,and high five ghost:*go in the closet and gets a screaming and struggling to get away from MM*

Me:well that's it um bbbbyyyyeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Me:why hello there So today's dare is to have rigbytrickle mordecai in his most ticklish spot.

Rigby:where is ur most ticklish spot

Mordecai:um ahhh...*sigh*my feet

Rigby:Kk *grabs a feather*

Mordecai:no no no no no nonononononono!

Rigby:stop moving god-

Me:skips will u plz stop him

Skips*skips over to them and grabs mordecai*

Mordecai:c'mon rigby we can talk this over

Rigby:we could but...I won't*tickles him*

Mordecai:hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhah STOP IT N-N-NOOOOOOO

ME:okay sry it's so short but I didn't nohow to make this very funny well bbbbbyyyyeeee


End file.
